Grease Bunny
by The-Major's-Lieutenant
Summary: Isabella, Rosalie, and Japser Hale are gorgeous triplets who have a habit of getting dirty and liking it. When the three Grease monkeys move too Forks they meet the sexy Cullens; Emmett, Edward and Alice. What will happen when they fall for one another quickly and go through the drama that is a small town high school? What problems may arise and disturb thier bliss?
1. Chapter 1

_(I own nothing)_

_A/N –Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. More to come soon._

_**Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255**_

_**Grease Bunny**_

_Chapter one_

**Bella's POV**

My name is Isabella Hale and I love to get dirty…

Me and my sister Rosalie along with my brother Jasper are fraternal triplets well Jas and Rose look alike but me I look nothing like them well not really they both have blonde hair me I have brown hair with natural red and blonde highlights. Jas and Rose have blue eyes granted my eyes are hazel blue but still it's different. One thing I can agree on is that we all look like we just stepped out of a magazine and that we all love working on cars. Well Jas not so much weird huh.

Me and Rose _the girls_ like to work on cars more than Jasper _the boy_ but that's the way life is and plus Jas loves to read and write he plans to be an author. He's very calming and settles me and Rose down.

Rose, she is basically a cold hearted bitch that's conceded, but once you're her friend she'll never stab you in the back and will always have your back. She has a little temper compared to mine.

Me well I am a spitfire I like to flirt with guys and I like my men muscled up. I know I'm hot and I know people want me and want to be me. Granted I don't let it get it to my head like Rose but we're both flirts. We're both usually rowdy and hyper.

Jas has to beat off the boys because he's the protective bro that doesn't want his sisters messed with. He may be annoying but we love him to death. We're moving because of my dad's new job, to a town named Forks I wonder if knife and spoon are around that town too.

So here we are riding in the car that me and Rose fixed up together. It's a 1993 Ford Mustang. I hate Ford's personally but Rose loves them so I reluctantly agreed on working on the heap of junk with her.

"So… do you think there will be any good looking girls there little sisters?" Jasper asked I groaned.

"Just because you were the first to come out doesn't mean you're older." Rose and I said we looked at each other and laughed.

"That's creepy and six minutes ahead of Rose and ten minutes ahead of you Bella does make me older now respect your elders." Jasper teased. I jumped over the console and punched him causing Rose to serve slightly

"Hey! I would like to make it to our new house alive!" Rose shouted.

"Ouch Bella stop." Jasper pleaded as I had his arm pinned behind his back. It was awkward as we were in the car but still doable.

"Are you done then with the minute older thing then?" I asked he nodded and I let him go and crawled back into the front.

"So I'm hungry can we go to McDonalds?" I asked pouting.

"Bella we just ate like two hours ago how can you be hungry again?" Jasper asked.

"I'm always hungry." I answered and Rose agreed.

"Well we'll eat later because we're here!" Rose exclaimed as we pulled up to our new house it was amazing and huge it had to be at least three stories. It was cabin like with a rustic feel to it. I loved it.

"I call the third floor best room!" I shouted as I jumped out of the car and ran inside the house barely hearing the 'hey Bella' from my parents as I rushed to the third floor.

When I got there I saw a door at the end of a short hallway I opened it and gasped. The room was huge with red and white walls with black trim and my parents already put my bed in here knowing this would be the room. I would want. The whole back side of my room was glass and there was a door leading out to a balcony that had stairs leading down to the garage my second home. I looked in the bathroom and gasped again. There was a claw foot tub with a stand up shower and a beautiful olden styled sink. It was all olden looking and it was beautiful.

Next was the closet and it was huge too it had an island in the middle of it and it was already filled with my clothes and shoes. I was admiring my room when I heard a shriek and it was from Rose. I ran down to the second floor and into her new room which was pink and red her favorite colors. It looked beautiful too. Everyone met me there. Rose was in tears and she turned to face mom and dad.

"This is so perfect thank you mommy and daddy." She said as she hugged them.

"Rose I thought you were dying jeez I was still ogling my room." I pouted Rose laughed and my parents shook their heads and walked away.

"Guys you should see my room it's so awesome." Jas said. We nodded and followed him down the hall.

"Mom and dad's room is at the other end of the hall. Mine and Rose's are kind of next to each other and Bella you the only one upstairs but dad's office is there. So is mine and a spare bedroom is up there also a spare bedroom on the second floor and the first floor is where the kitchen, dining room, living room, family room, and all that good stuff is. There is also a game room in the basement along with another living room." Jasper said.

As he showed us his room it was blue and brown his favorite colors it was big and his bathroom was modern and his closet wasn't as large as mine but still good sized.

"Oh my gosh Rose let's check out the garage!" I exclaimed she nodded and we ran in our high heeled boots to the garage. We stopped wide eyed and amazed once we saw it.

"I think I'm going to cry." I mumbled Rose just nodded unable to form words.

"So girls I'm guessing you like it?" Dad asked we both nodded vigorously.

"That's good. I put in a whole work station for each of you. Blue for Jas when he wants to work on cars and Red for you Bella and pink for Rosie. Well I'm going to go your mom's leaving too. We'll be back by next Saturday maybe bye!" Yep that was our parents give and leave not that we minded we just wished they would spend a little bit of time with us.

"Girls get your asses in here we got company!" Jasper shouted.

Me and Rose broke out of our trance and walked to the house chatting about better engines.

"No Rose Chevy builds them better." I said as I walked in.

"No they don't Ford is way better. Hell even Toyota can be better than a Chevy." Rose said Chevy as if it was a curse.

"Oh great here they go again." We heard Jasper mutter but we didn't care I stalked up to Rose.

"You take that back!" I sneered

"Not until you say Fords are better."

"Never. Fords are for show like the Volvo." I snapped I heard a grunt in the room.

"How dare you. Volvo's are sleek and affordable unlike sleazy jeeps!" There was a gasp in the room

"How dare me?! How dare you Jeeps are the real thing honey. I guess you're too high class for them huh?" I sneered

"Am not"

"Are too"

"I am not Bella."

"That's it Rose." I said right before I tackled her Jasper intervened quickly and caught me before I could land a punch on Rose.

"That's enough you both are entitled to your own opinions now apologize." Jasper the peace keeper said.

"Fine" We said together.

"Sorry Rosie"

"Sorry Bellsie"

"Hugs?" We said at the same time then ran to each other and hugged.

"Well what a show!" A booming voice that sent delightful chills down my back boomed out.

I turned to the voice and gasped there stood a 6'4 muscle man of my dreams. He had baby blue eyes dimples and dark curly hair he looked so damn sexy. Next to him was a boy with bronze hair and was slightly muscled he had sex hair. I could tell he was made for Rose. Next to him was a bouncing pixie looking girl that had black spiky hair and an adorable looking face. She was all for the Jas man.

"Not to be rude but who are you?" Rose asked as she stared at the bronze haired boy.

"As I said we have guests and they're the Cullens from next door. This is Alice Cullen." He pointed to the pixie. "Edward Cullen" he pointed to the bronze hair guy " and Emmet Cullen" he pointed to the _man._

"Nice to meet you all." I said politely still starring at Emmet. He was looking at me to he winked then looked away. Had I imagined that? No.

"So who are you we know Jasper but not you two." Edward said starring at Rose.

"Well I'm Rosalie but call me Rose."

" I'm Isabella but it's just Bella alright?" I warned

"Well do you want to come over for dinner? Tonight is spaghetti night and not to brag but my mom makes the best." Emmet said smiling.

"Sure we just need to change and we'll be right over." I said as they left.

"Alright hotness alert I call Edward!" Rose said

"You can have him I want the little angel Alice." Jasper said

"Psht ya'll can have them I want Emmet he's all man and all mine. I wonder if he's a jock, cause he sure looks like one." I asked myself as I walked up to my room and got changed for dinner with the Cullens.

_Thank you for reading._

_Feel free to leave a comment on what you want to happen, or to just bitch me out for not updating._


	2. Chapter 2

_(I own nothing)_

_A/N –Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. More to come soon._

_**Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255**_

_**Grease Bunny**_

_Chapter two_

**Emmet's POV**

Me and my other siblings Alice and Edward were hanging out on the front porch when we saw the moving truck come in at seven in the morning. '_I guess someone's finally moving in next door I hope it will be someone fun, our last neighbors where old!'_

"I wonder who they are?" Edward asked curiously as he tried to get a better look at what was going on next door.

"Our new neighbors duh Eddie!" I said rolling my eyes as I tried to do the same.

"Don't call me Eddie!" Edward said angrily. He hated that nickname which is why I said it so much.

"Look there are kids our age nice car." Alice said bouncing up and down. She was the hyper one while was Edward the calm emotional one and me the loud strong funny good looking one.

"Yea looks old like 93' ish." I commented

"It's a Ford though." I added in disgust

"I like Fords though Emmet." Edward said I rolled my eyes at him.

"Let's go meet them!" Alice said as she pulled us to walk with her.

"I wonder if there is any hot girls." I commented Alice sighed.

"What just looking for my options. I'll have the first pick before she has to go to school and to Mike Newton. He is a disturbing person that doesn't treat girls right." I countered

"Wow Emmet you sound smart." Edward teased

"I can be smart sometimes but I just prefer to be awesome!" I said as we knocked on the door. A good looking middle aged man opened it.

"Hi uh me and my wife are leaving just a minute though." He turned around.

"Jasper!" He yelled as he pushed through us to leave his wife following right behind him.

The boy named Jasper was blonde with blue eyes he was tall and slightly muscled but not as much as me he was kind of good looking like his father _no homo though! _

"Uh hi well that was my parents I'm Jasper Hale." He said looking dreamingly at Alice our little sister _'Yeah right buddy'_

"Hi I'm Emmet this is Edward and this is Alice _our_ little sister." I said warning tone.

Alice subtly hit me in the ribs it hurt a little bit but for her size cause she's a pixie it was a lot.

"I see hold on, girls get your asses in here we got company!" He yelled around us and invited us in.

"So are those your sisters coming?" I asked excited he glared at us.

"Yea were fraternal triplets." He said

"But me and Rose look alike." He added

"Oh" Then we heard them.

"No Rose Chevy builds them better." A beautiful voice said as two girls walked in they were both sex on legs but only one had my attention she was brunette with natural looking highlights, mile long legs, kissable lips and deep eyes. She was petite and she would be mine.

"No they don't Ford is way better, hell even Toyota can be better than a Chevy." The blond said Chevy as if it was a curse.

"Oh great here they go again." Jasper muttered looking at us apologetically.

"You take that back!" My dream girl sneered sexily.

"Not until you say Ford's are better." The blonde said.

"Never, Fords are for show like the Volvo." Dream girl snapped I cracked a smile at Edward's grunt.

"How dare you, Volvo's are sleek and affordable unlike sleazy jeeps!" I gasped and Edward smirked.

"How dare me! How dare you jeeps are the real thing honey I guess you're too high class for them huh?" I smiled at my dream girls choice in cars.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"I am not Bella"

"That's it Rose" Dream girl flew through the air and tried to tackle the blonde but Jasper stopped them by grabbing her by her waist.

"That's enough you both are entitled to your own opinions now apologize." Jasper the peace keeper said.

"Fine" They said together.

"Sorry Rosie"

"Sorry Bellsie"

"Hugs?" They said at the same time then ran to each other and hugged it was cute.

"Well what a show!" I boomed then dream girl turned towards me and looked amazed and hazy. '_hah I still got it' _

"Not to be rude but who are you?" The blonde asked as she stared at Edward.

"As I said we have guests and they are the Cullen's from next door this is Alice Cullen." Jasper pointed to Alice. "Edward Cullen" He pointed to Edward "and Emmett Cullen" he pointed to me the most awesome person ever –well in my opinion.

"Nice to meet you all." Dream girl sais still staring at me I felt special I was looking at her and decided to wink at her to get her attention and know I thought she was hot.

"So who are you? We know Jasper but not you two." Edward said he was staring at Rose and Alice was staring at Jasper –something I still did not like at all.

"Well I'm Rosalie but call me Rose." The blonde instructed.

"And I'm Isabella but it's just Bella alright?" Bella warned hmm I like my women feisty.

"Well do you want to come over for dinner tonight is spaghetti night and not to brag but my mom makes the best." I said smiling my big smile, the one that showed my dimples.

"Sure we just need to change and we'll be right over." Bella said and closed the door behind us as we left.

"Alright they are hot did you see Jasper I could so tell he was hiding a six pack yum!" Alice exclaimed I laughed and then glared at the thought of my little sister going anywhere near a six pack. Of any sort.

"Yea did you see Rose she was a total babe and she's my kind of girl she likes the Volvo." Edward said dreamingly I smirked at him.

"Hey I don't care as long as I get Bella. She is sex on legs and she loves cars and jeeps she's perfect!" I said smiling my goofy smile.

"Well we better tell mom we have guests and did you see their parents. I bet they are never home poor Jasper." Alice said sadly I nodded in agreement.

"Yea poor Bella boo." I said

"Bella boo jeez Emmett you are already whipped." Edward teased.

"Shut Volvo boy!" I said and ran to the house with Edward chasing me.

"Mom Edward's being mean again!" I said childishly.

"Edward, Emmett stop it." Mom chided.

"Dear I'm home." Our dad Carlisle said he was the town's doctor and he was awesome, well to me he was.

"Hey hun." She said to him as he kissed her cheek then left to go put his things away. She turned back to us to continue. So did you kids meet the new neighbors?" Mom asked as she placed things on the table.

"Yea their cool the parents seem like their never home and the kids are hot we invited them over for dinner if that's okay." I said.

"Emmett of course it's okay those poor kids without a parental influence." Esme our mom shook her head in disgust. I think out of all the moms I know she's the only one who loves to be a parent.

"Well go get cleaned up then while I set three more places at the dinner table. Oh and Emmett?"

"Yea mom?"

"Behave and don't act like a caveman!" Mom chided.

"Okay sure whatever." _ Don't act like a caveman yea right is there any other way to act in this world? I think not!_

_Thank you for reading._

_Feel free to leave a comment on what you want to happen, or to just bitch me out for not updating._


	3. Chapter 3

_(I own nothing)_

_A/N –Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. More to come soon._

_**Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255**_

_Chapter Three_

_**Bella's POV**_

Jasper, Rose, and I all hurriedly got dressed for dinner at the Cullen's. This was going to be awesome. Emmett was so hot I mean you could probably cook an egg on his fine ass! I loved men like that. They are good for two things making people jealous which is cool because you know that they're yours and no one can take them from you. And they also can fulfill _all_ of your needs. I mean I'm no slut and I still got my 'V' card and everything it's just I would like it to be one of those guys to take it and cash it! Hopefully it would be Emmett all in due time of course. He just seems to be nothing like the ass holes I've dated in the past.

"Bella! Are you done yet Jasper and I are ready to go!" Rose yelled from downstairs.

"Yea I'm coming don't get your panties in a wad." I said as I slipped my black leather cowgirl boots on.

What can I say, my family has a little country in us. I thought I looked great. I had on a baby blue v neck sweater, distressed jeans and my trusty old boots. I went out the door to find Rose looking like me but in a red sweater and brown boots. We sometimes dressed alike on accident and we were okay with that I mean we're triplets for crying out loud.

"Let's go hoe!" Rose said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door along with Jasper.

"I'm so not a hoe whore!" I said back giggling at her.

"Can we please not do this tonight? We're invited for dinner so let us a least behave." Jasper warned.

"Yes dad." Rose and I said in a condescending tone.

"Jeez that's it come here freckle butt." Jasper lunged at me and I giggled and danced away from him just in time for him to tackle Rose.

"Jasper! How dare you, you better run tickle dick!" Rose yelled and chased Jasper to the Cullen house me laughing the whole way as I brought up the rear.

"Rose tickle dick is so my insult please don't try to steal it." I whined as we brushed ourselves off at the door.

"No you may have said it first but, I find it hilarious so I can use it too." Rose countered

"Ugh whatever Jazz man the doorbell, ring it." I said pouting at Rose. She just smiled and winked at me.

"Wait do I look okay?" Rose and Jazz asked at the same time. They looked at each other and shouted.

"Jinx!" Again at the same time.

"Double jinx!" At the same time again Jesus these two would be at it all night until someone gave up and said it slower than the other.

"Okay ya'll both lose and you both look fine. Now ring the damn doorbell Jazz." I growled with a smile on my face. They were more like twins then anything.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." Jazz said ringing the doorbell. _Finally._

"Coming!" Said three voices. There was a crash and a yelp along with a couple of voices talking in loud whispers.

"Dude they're totally fighting to get to the door." Rose said giggling, Jasper and I nodded in agreement.

"I bet Emmett makes it to the door." I said nonchalant.

"You're on." Rose said ever the gambler. We both turned to the door as it opened revealing a disheveled Emmett. I grinned widely.

"Why hello there, do come on in." Emmett said with a huge dimple showing smile, looking only at me.

"Ha I win!" I said sticking my tongue out at Rose.

"Tickle dick." She mumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Again my word!" I said punching her in the arm. Emmett laughed loudly.

"Well are you two going to come in or stay out there and fight all night? By all means do that if you want. I hear cat fights are the shit but my mom already set three more place mats at the table and she'd be upset if you two didn't come in to eat. Also she told me to try and not act like a caveman tonight, but I just can't help it." He said laughing. I giggled Rose and I walked inside the big beautiful house.

"Wow this house is gorgeous." I commented looking around. Emmett threw his arm around my shoulders and took me into the kitchen. I looked at his arm and raised my eyebrow at him but he just smiled his dimple showing smile and I couldn't resist but to smile back at him.

"My mom designed it, mom this is Bella. Bella this is my mom." Emmett introduced me to a beautiful woman who had the same hair color as Edward. She was beautiful.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, you have a lovely home." I said being nice and polite to the lovely lady.

"Oh thank you dear and call me Esme please." She said then returned to cooking as she busied herself with making garlic bread.

"Do you need any help?" I asked watching her as she worked.

"Oh no I got it. Emmett go show her around the house but remember what I told you." She said without turning away from the bread.

"Okay. Okay." Emmett said and he led me out into the living room.

"Do you want to check out my room?" He asked excitedly I nodded with a smile on my face. It was hard not to smile with Emmett around.

"Come on it's the third floor." He said as he pulled me up the stairs.

"Seriously Emmett don't pull me. I'm capable of going up the stairs myself." I informed him; he just laughed and pulled me along faster. Along the way we passed Rose and Edward and Jasper and Alice, I was barely able to wave at them as we went by them.

"So this is my room." He announced as he opened the door to a baby blue room. He had trophies lined up on the wall and jerseys in picture frames everywhere. Some were from colleges and others said Forks high school along with signatures on them. All of it clearly stated he was a jock.

"Wow very manly." I chuckled he laughed and jumped on the bed. I went to his dresser and saw a picture of him standing on top of a very high black jeep with his arms out and a big smile on his face. I smiled at the picture.

"Your jeep?" I asked him with interest. I loved jeeps. In fact I had one that I was rebuilding.

"Yea but there's something wrong with her she isn't running as well as she used too." I perked up at the thought of getting under his beast of a jeep.

"Where is she? I'll take a look at her for ya. I love cars Rose and I and sometimes Jazz fix cars all the time. The Ford we drove here was one that me and Rose totally rebuilt. I am also rebuilding a Jeep myself. I'm just waiting for it to get shipped here. But maybe I can fix your jeep for you." I said smiling at him.

"Really?! That would be gr-"

"Kids dinners done come on let's eat!" Esme yelled effectively cutting him off.

"Come on we'll look at Sarah later." Emmett said grabbing my hand and pulling me down the stairs. I couldn't help but giggle at the name.

"Sarah?" I asked.

"Yea she's a Sarah." He said and I laughed harder. It was just an odd name, especially for a jeep.

"That's a new one." I said as we walked into the dining room. Emmett sat down at a large table and sat me down next to him after pulling my chair out and pushing it in for me. _Aw that was too cute and sweet._

"Hi I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. It's nice to meet you." A man with blonde hair and blue eyes said as he held out his hand to shake mine.

"It is nice to meet you too Dr. Cullen." I said shaking his hand.

"It's just Carlisle dear." He corrected with a smile.

"Carlisle then." I said smiling in return.

"Well mom can we eat I'm hungry." Emmett pouted causing me to laugh. I love how he could make me laugh so easily.

"Yes." She sighed and we dug in.

*_after dinner*_

We were all still at the table but just talking.

"I got to say that was the best spaghetti I've ever had." I said patting my stomach.

"Told you." Emmett said with a smile.

"Yea ya did."

"So where are your parents?" Esme asked sipping her wine.

"Somewhere, probably on business. They never really tell us where they go just that there going." Jasper answered with a sad smile.

"Oh that's horrible. Well just so you know you're welcome here anytime." Carlisle said with a nod of agreement from Esme.

"Thank you." Rose said soon we all left the table breaking off in pairs. Emmett and I decided to go to the garage to look at _Sarah._

"So who came out first?" He asked out of the blue once we got there.

"Uh Jasper then Rose then me." I answered

"Pop the hood please?" I asked.

"Oh so you're the baby?" He asked as he popped the hood.

"Yea I am." I answered as I looked over his engine. He came up beside me and tried to look like he knew what I was doing. I smiled at his efforts.

"Have you taken this thing off road?" I asked as I was pulling my hair up.

"Yea why?" He asked with a frown.

"Cause sometimes you need to clean out the debris in your engine Emmett or it won't run as good and you get twigs where they should not be." I said pulling out a twig. Then I got the air compressor and blew out all the dirt and dried mud along with the debris. I then proceeded to wash it out with a hose. Smiling as the engine looked a lot better.

"Alright and your oil should be changed. You are running low on it and I'm guessing you don't change it much. With a jeep like this you need to. I'll change your oil tomorrow after school it'll only take me a little while, but I think that was your main problem. So just every time you go off road clean this shit out so your jeep won't be damaged because something got lodged where it does not belong." I explained slamming his hood down in the process.

"Damn you sound so hot right now. Do you want to go out sometime this week like on a date?" He asked bluntly I chuckled.

"Sure why not." I smiled

"Great!" He said as he swept me into a bear hug. I just giggled at his antics.

A/N *You should read it*

_Once again,_

_I would first like to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews and for reading. Please feel free to check out my other stories and go onto my profile for my poll. The poll will end on Firday so vote on the couple you want so that Beautiful Love, Dirty Rich can be started up once again. All stories will be updated this week. _

_Also check my profile out if you are wanting information on my stories I usually update it regularly and post things on it all the time. Also a new story will be coming soon! It is a Twilight & Harry Potter crossover that I hope you will enjoy. Feel free to message me about any questions or comments. Thank you._

_sincerely, The-Major's-Lieutenant._


	4. Chapter 4

_(I own nothing)_

_A/N – Sorry for the really long wait. Things just got in the way of updating._

_**Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255 **_

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

"Oh Bellllaaaa wakey wakey!" Jasper sang.

"Ugh, five more minutes." I moaned pulling the blanket over my head.

"Want me to get the water?" He asked.

"You wouldn't!" I dared as I pulled the covers down far enough to glare at him.

"Yes the asshole would." Rosalie growled from the doorway, looking like a drowned rat. I couldn't help but giggle at her causing her to growl at me.

"Okay, okay, I'll get up." I said while throwing the covers off of me.

"This isn't over Jasper!" Rose said as she stormed away.

"If I were you I would leave the country, dye your hair, learn Spanish, and change your name to Enrique." I told him seriously.

"Naw she will be fine. Won't she?" I didn't answer him as I went into my closet.

"Bella!" I just smiled at his panic. "Oh shit, at least Enrique has a nice ring to it."

I laughed as he walked away and I continued to get ready for school. Emmett wasn't at the front of my mind but he still came up in my thoughts. While he was really sexy and did seem like a nice guy I couldn't take things too seriously just yet. I needed to get to know him better and then decide on what I should do. I had some skeletons in my oversized closet and he was bound to have some too.

"What's got you thinking so hard Bella?" Rose asked as we got into her car. We were still waiting on our big stuff including our others cars to be shipped from Texas.

"Just Emmett."

"What about Emmett?"

"Just not sure where I want this to go and if I even want it to go anywhere."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It is partly because of James and Laurent and partly because I just need time to get to know him before anything happens. Which sucks because he already asked me out on a date and I kind of said yes."

"Bella these boys ain't nothing like those devils. Yeah we may not know them at all but you could just tell. Besides what does 'kind of said yes' mean anyways? It is either yes or no." Jasper piped in from the back seat.

"I know, I know. But it is still hard to forget your first heartbreak. I said sure and that is not a yes or a no. So yeah." I tried to reason.

"I tell you what, how about we all go as like a triple date so there is no awkwardness and you still get to know him a little better. Plus you won't have to be alone." Rose suggested.

"That would be great!" I exclaimed as we pulled into the school.

"I have to change Emmett's oil after school today, want to help Rosie?"

"Absolutely. We would have to find an auto parts store though."

"True we can ask Emmett if he knows of one around here."

"Alright sisters, we got a school to destroy let's get to it!" Jasper said as he slid in between us and wrapped his arms around our shoulders, guiding us to the office.

We got our schedules and walked out of the office only to bump into Emmett, Edward, and Alice.

"Hey guys." Alice said as she bounced over to Jasper and took his schedule.

"You are only a Junior?!" She shrieked at him excitedly.

"Um yeah, we are all seventeen, but Bella here skipped a grade so she is a senior. She's the smarty pants of the family." Jasper explained.

"That is absolutely perfect. Edward and I are juniors as well. Edward has a late birthday so he is older than us but Emmett is a senior so Bella will not be lonely." Alice explained as she took Rose's schedule.

"Sweet, Bella can I see your schedule?" Emmett asked. I nodded and gave it to him.

"This is perfect you both have the same schedules and you share many classes with Edward and I.

This is going to be the best school year ever!" Alice cheered drawing the attention of people walking by us.

"Bella you only have math, history, lunch, and gym with me. You have English, science, creative writing, and shop by yourself." Emmett murmured.

"You really are smart all of your classes are AP classes. I only have AP classes in math and history, both come naturally to me. What grade did you skip?"

"Ninth. I never wanted to be a freshman anyway." I joked.

"Yeah those were the awkward days." He laughed.

"Well let's get to class, it wouldn't be good if we were late on our first day, now would it?" Jasper said.

We all agreed and went into the brick and mortar building just as the first bell rang.

Starting a new school in a small town sucks, big time. Everyone stared and whispered loud enough to where I could hear it. It drove me crazy how they made guesses on why we came here, who we were, and what we did.

During my first period math that Emmett was in as well, I could hardly concentrate. Emmett was being sweet and glaring at people until the teacher finally called the class to attention. After a brief introduction that the class had a new student I was lost in the world of math.

Second period I had without Emmett, who had become a body guard of a sort for me. He left me with a shoulder pat in the doorway of my creative writing class. The class itself was boring. The teacher wanted us to write in a journal every day during class about our feelings. The only real work we had to do was a five page essay every nine weeks about anything we wanted. It was during the class that I met Angela.

"So why is Emmett walking you to class?" She asked in a nasty voice.

"Wow right to the point, well um I do not really know. Kindness out of his giant heart? No, no maybe it is because he is my neighbor and starting to become my friend? No that can't be it, how about he can do whatever the hell he wants so he walked me to class? Yeah I think that is it." I said all of that in a sweet voice as I looked her over. Tight, tight, tight, jeans, itty bitty Hollister shirt, and were those five inch heels? At school? Is this girl crazy? She has to be the resident Queen B. Ah gotta love small towns.

"I don't know who you think you are hillbilly but this is my school and Emmett is mine." She hissed.

"Dang it you just hit my kryptonite. You called me a hillbilly because of my accent, how will I survive the humiliation you have just put me through!" I bemoaned aloud drawing some laughs from the people around me and I dramatically put the back of my hand to my forehead and sank down in my seat.

"You should know," I began seriously. "That you may think this is your school but it is not. You are just some well off scared little girl with daddy and mommy issues stuck in a small board like body in five inch heels. Seriously five inch heels? At school? Let me guess you want to feel taller than everyone and look down on them because you know you will never amount to anything other than a could have been football stars ex-wife that has three babies and two different baby daddies." I finished.

She gasped, turned around, and ran out of class, calling me a bitch as she did.

"Wait! Did I get it all right?!" I hollered after her laughing. The teacher glared at me for the disruption I caused but then went back to her kindle.

"That was epic!" A girl beside me said with a laugh.

"The truth hurts." Was all I said.

By third period word had gotten out about my and Angela's disagreement. Once again small town high school, gotta love it. Emmett wasn't around to walk me to my science class as he told me he would meet me at lunch after fourth period. I had more attention on me then before which was just great.

Fourth period was English a class I loved. Sad to say it would be an easy rest of the year for me as according to the syllabus everything we would be doing I had already did.

Finally lunch came and it was both a blessing and a curse. Everyone stared at me as I walked to the table my siblings were at along with the Cullens. Alice jumped up and ran to hug me.

"Ah midget attack!" I yelled jokingly

"Oh hush." She hissed as she let me go.

"So what was that about?" I asked her as I sat next to Emmett and Rose with my food.

"You demolished Angela, our current Queen B. Jessica said she was crying in the bathroom earlier." Alice whispered.

"Like I told someone else, the truth hurts. Maybe she will get off her high horse now. Besides she is lucky it was me and not Rosie. Rosie would have been much worse to her."

Rose just smiled and rolled her eyes knowing it was true.

"I heard about it too. Eric kept complaining that he wouldn't be getting any because Angela was being all weird and emotional on him." Emmett added.

"Is Eric by any chance a football player?" I asked nonchalant.

"Yeah why?"

I then proceeded to tell them what I had exactly said to her. It caused a good laugh but the general consensus was that everyone would be glad that she had someone to finally put her in her place.

Emmett walked me to history class, and then to gym. Luckily he had football after gym so sweating wasn't a big deal and since I had shop after gym it wouldn't be too much of an issue for me either. I bid him goodbye met up with Rose and we both walked into an all-male auto shop class. Oh joy.

"Ah the two Miss Swan's please come in. Your old shop teacher has told me so much about you two. I cannot wait to see if it is true." Rose and I looked at each other and groaned. We would have to prove ourselves all over again.

"Let's get started. We are in the process of rebuilding a 1973 Corvette. W-"

"Really!?" I butted in cutting him off.

"Dang it, you just had to say Corvette." Rose muttered

"Yes Miss Swan, a 1973 Corvette. Is there a problem?"

"Problem? Absolutely not! I've rebuilt many Corvettes. I own a 76' and a 71' ZR2 convertible –that unfortunately is in need of some detail work . I love Corvettes sir and a 73' is one I absolutely love. It was the transition from muscle car to touring car. A Chevrolet advertisement headlined: 'We gave it radials, a quieter ride, guard beams and a nose job.' I know a lot about Corvettes sir." I said excitedly as Rose groaned and thumped her head on the desk and many of the guys were slacked jawed.

"Okay." Mr. Briggs said slowly as he looked at me as if I had grown another head.

Shop class was boring as Mr. Briggs or just Briggs explained how we were going to acquire the car and the work schedule on the car. He also explained that we would show the car at the Seattle car show at the end of the school year. I was so excited throughout the whole class.

"So how was shop class?" Emmett asked as he joined our group in heading to the parking lot.

"Well Bella nearly creamed her panties because we are rebuilding a 73' Corvette. She did show off her knowledge on Corvettes, which shocked the class and teacher so that was cool." Rose explained.

"Uh huh." Emmett answered thoughtfully.

"Hey do you know where a good auto parts store around here is? I already got your oil type and an oil pan I just need oil." I questioned to Emmett.

"Yeah, Blacks Auto, it's just outside of La Push on the main highway. You can't miss it." Emmett explained.

"Alright then, thanks. See you later then. Jazz you coming with us or going with them?" I asked.

"I'll go with them. See ya'll at home." He shouted as he climbed into Edward's stupid shiny Volvo.

"Mmmmm gotta love a man with a Volvo." Rose hummed

"Ugh Rosie you need to reevaluate that statement as I believe you are mentally unstable."

"Say's the girl who gets all hyped up over a Corvette."

"You hush your mouth missy and get to driving. I would like to finish with Emmett's jeep some time tonight."

"Alright, alight."

With that we were off to find Black's Auto.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_So I am sorry for the long wait. Hopefully I will update my other stories soon. I just had to update this one because I had the chapter started then a reader PM'd me asking for more grease. I hope this satisfies your greasy habit jessa76!_

_Feel free to review or message me about anything, also feel free to check out my other stories._

_Thank you for reading,_

_sincerely, The-Major's-Lieutenant._


End file.
